


it's ok to cry

by PraetorFangirlxx



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraetorFangirlxx/pseuds/PraetorFangirlxx
Summary: Scipio is dead. Reyna is sad and hurt. Annabeth has nightmares about Tartarus. The praetor's journey with the Athena Parthenos is yet to come.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Kudos: 3





	it's ok to cry

MINOR BOO SPOILERS 

Annabeth woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Her hands were sweaty. She decided to go outside and get some fresh air, but a quiet sobbing coming from the sick bay. Then she remembered that Reyna's quest with the Athena Parthenos was delayed and the praetor had to sleep in the sick bay. Annabeth knocked on the door.

'Reyna, you okay?' She asked. There was no answer, so she took it as a sign to come in.

What she saw broke her heart. Reyna was laying on one of the beds, crying. When she looked up her eyes were puffy and red. But what surprised Annabeth the most, was that the were full of fear. For once, the daughter of Athena was speechless. She slowly approached Reyna, without making any sudden movements. 

'Annabeth, did I wake you up?' She said in a silent, barley audible voice.

'No, you didn't. Now do you feel up to tell me what happened?' Annabeth asked in a soft voice. 'And please remember: You're not a burden, you're my friend.'

This is where Reyna lost it. She broke down and Annabeth sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her.

'Thank you, Annabeth for being my friend. But the truth is, I'm broken. After I lost Scipio, I didn't think I'll be able to have a will to live anymore, because it hurts. Badly.' She whispered. 

'Reyna, hey, look at me! It's okay to cry. And you can always talk to me. I'll always help you, whatever it is.' The daughter of Athena said.

The praetor managed a small chuckle. 'Then can you help me with my injuries?'

'Of course, Reyna.' Annabeth said as she got some mortal medicine from one of the many counters. She opened up a tube of antibiotic ointment and put a little bit of it on a piece of gauze.


End file.
